


Malec

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: A result of watching all Malec scenes.





	1. I want to sleep...with you

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of Malec in-betweens. Of course, based on the TV show. Varies depending on when my muse started to act up. Thank you for reading!

Alec gently closed the door upon reaching the loft. The travel from the Institute back to the house was a quiet one. Magnus was not saying anything at all and it started to worry Alec again. He was relieved though that the warlock allowed him to hold his hands while they were going back. He rubbed those hands softly as they travelled back and he hoped that whatever unspoken words Alec wished to convey reached Magnus' aching heart. Because he knew that the talk they had earlier was far from over. Magnus still needed to heal and Alec knew that. But he'd stand by his decision. Alec won't stop helping Magnus, in anyway he could, to lessen the warlock's burden.

Magnus padded across the mini bar and grabbed a bottle. Alec was surprise to see the man opened the lid and drank straight from it.

"Magnus---"

"This will help me Alexander." Magnus explained, wincing at the slight burn of the whiskey running down his throat. He turned around and sadly smiled. "I...I wanted to sleep tonight. With you." 

Alec crossed the space between them and grabbed the bottle. He returned the cap and touched Magnus' arms. The man looked longingly at the decanter.

"Magnus...I'm here. You don't need to get drunk until you pass out. I'll always be here. Whenever you need me." He gently rubbed Magnus' arms to make the man look at him. "You can talk to me. Again and again. Tell me everything."

Magnus shook his head and sighed. "I am so tired." He grabbed Alec's hands and pulled them towards the bedroom. "I don't want to talk now. I just---" he turned around and with pleading eyes that once again broke Alec's heart, added, "I just need you to hold me."

Alec nodded and allowed himself to be pulled until they reached the bed. Magnus methodically removed all his jewelries while Alec silently looked. This has been their routine since Alec started sleeping in the loft. There were times when all Alec wanted to do was to watch Magnus remove his armour. His 'High Warlock of Brooklyn' look. The way that the real Magnus Bane slowly unravel itself in front of him.

It still amazes him. And Alec believed that Magnus ritual would always fascinate him no matter how many billion times he saw it.

"Alexander...you don't have to stare at me like you're waiting for me to have a breakdown again." Magnus whispered.

Alec shook his head and patted the empty side of the bed. "The only thing I am waiting for is you. This side had been cold for a very very long time now."

Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the man became void of any make up and jewelries. He was once again wearing his favorite silk pajamas. He slowly approached the bed and crawled towards Alec. The latter smiled and touched Magnus' face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, voice filled with so much love, adoration and awe at the man kneeling before him.

Magnus' slowly laid down on the bed and dropped his head in Alec's shoulders. The latter gently run his fingers through the soft hair. And Alec felt Magnus' shoulders shake. He tightened his hold as the warlock gripped his shirt and buried his face in Alec's neck. The Nephilim could feel the hot tears, wetting his neck and breaking his heart.

This beautiful warlock never deserved those cruel mundanes. How could anyone not love this adorable warlock? Magnus' parents didn't deserve the man. He was lucky enough that in this lifetime, Magnus loved him back. Magnus deserved all the best in the world and Alec was contended that he became one of those.

So that's why he'd do everything in his power never to hurt or even let anyone hurt Magnus.

"I'm here Magnus. I love you. Hold onto that." Alec whispered as he run his hands on his boyfriend's back. The silent tears continued and Alec could feel his own tears threatening to fall. "I will always love you." He slowly cupped the warlock's chin and stared deeply into those captivating eyes. "I wanted you to believe that there's nothing ugly about you." He kissed Magnus' forehead. "You will always be the most beautiful man I have ever met." He kissed Magnus' nose as he felt his own tears run down his cheeks. "You will always have the most kind heart I have ever seen." And he kissed Magnus' lips. "And you will always have my heart forever Magnus Bane." He smiled adoringly at the man staring back at him. "Whoever and whatever you are."

Without saying anything, Magnus nodded and once again buried his face into Alec's neck. It was warm and Magnus could feel his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Its cadence following the calm beat of Alec's own heart. He sighed. Those long fingers that continued to run through his hair seemed like magic. Like home.

And as the last teardrop that fell from his eyes and his consciousness slowly slipping away, Magnus still whispered a soft "I love you so much Alexander..." 


	2. Back to the loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Magnus inside Valentine's body went back to the loft to face Valentine inside Magnus' body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short.

Alec immediately grabbed Valentine's arms and hugged him. "Magnus...are you alright?" He whispered, panic resurfacing in his mind. If Valentine inside Magnus' body didn't show up at the right time, the real Magnus might have been dead now. Shivers run down his arms and he tightened his grip on Magnus' shoulders.

Magnus inside Valentine's body closed his eyes and leaned forward. His arms were aching, his face was throbbing from the gagging. His whole body was on fire. And everytime he closed his eyes, the memories that the agony rune brought resurfaced in his mind. He wanted everything to end.

"Alexander, we need to go back to my loft. Or else Jace will die---"

"The warlock is right." Inquisitor Herondale came back inside the prison and pulled out her stele. "You will go---"

"I will take this Inquisitor Herondale if you don't mind. As of late, all of your plans are nothing but put people in danger."

"Alexander..." Magnus warned, holding Alec's trembling arms.

The Nephilim turned to him and sighed. "You will go back at the loft with us." Alec held Magnus' arms again and squeezed it tight. "You won't be alone. I won't let you."

Magnus' eyes closed in relief and nodded. "What's your plan?"


	3. Gold sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Should I call them drabbles? They're just bits and pieces of in betweens while binge-ing all Malec

"You're beautiful..." Alec whispered. It was a reverie, a whisper of truth. He made sure to lace his voice with everything he had to make Magnus believe. Because it was true. Alec slayed demons for a living, literally see deaths anywhere and brushing elbows with Downwolders was nothing new to him.

And yet here, in front of Magnus, with the warlock's mark glimmering in front of him, Alec had never seen someone so beautiful. So dazzling. So captivating.

Alec's falling in love.

"Thank you for saying that..." Magnus answered back, hand pressed on top of Alec's, squeezing it.

Alec leaned forward, he caught Magnus' face on both hands and pulled the man closer. He brushed his nose on Magnus and smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I'm stating a fact."

Magnus chortled and extended his hand on Alec's neck. He said playfully, "So it's not because you wanted to bring me back to bed? I know men always praise their partners just to get them to bed."

Alec incredulously looked back, heat immediately running up his cheeks. "What?! What a-are you---" He squinted his eyes upon hearing Magnus' laugh. "You're messing with me."

"Oh darling..." The warlock leaned and captured Alec's lips in a searing kiss. "I haven't even started with the messing you up part yet..."

Alec straightened himself, feeling Magnus' lips on him, biting his lower lip. It was amazing. The heat of Magnus' chest on him, the cadence of his heart in sync with Magnus'.

Alec was nervous earlier, not knowing if what he was planning will be accepted willingly by Magnus. And he was honest when he said that he wanted this. He wanted to be with Magnus, fully. To be one with him. To let this amazing warlock know how deeply Alec felt for him. It was like his heart couldn't contain it, he needed to let them out. He needed to express to Magnus and in this moment, right at this time, Alec found his chance.


	4. Whatever you decide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Malec scene of 'mornin after'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have thought differently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asked although knowing for sure that Magnus will say he's fine. His gut was telling him that his boyfriend was everything but. And he's silently suffering in frustration that he couldn't do anything about it. How could he if he didn't know what's going on?

"Positive." Magnus comically answered before touching his face and walked away.

Alec sighed again. He knew Magnus won't speak if he didn't want to and there's nothing he could do but wait.

And he'd wait. No matter how long it takes.

"Are you leaving now? Or would you like some breakfast?" Magnus turned his head, looking at Alec, hands on midair ready to magic his boyfriend's favorite pancakes.

Alec approached the warlock and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed it a little. "Sure." Warmth filled his chest upon seeing Magnus' eyes twinkle.

While Magnus was preparing the plates, Alec remembered that they'd bring Valentine to Idris. He was almost tempted to ask Magnus to create a portal for them but something in Magnus eyes stopped him. Despite the make up in his eyes, there were dark circles around them. Magnus' hands were slightly shaking, he terribly lost some weight though it wasn't too obvious.

And yet, Alec could tell. Alec could see if he looked deeper. He could still tell that there's something wrong and he won't stop until Magnus said something about it. But for now, he'd enjoy their quiet morning. If this what Magnus wants, he respects it.

"Alexander? Breakfast?"

Alec smiled and sat down, closed the distance between them and kissed Magnus' lips. "Breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, for me, the first onscreen mornin after. Though they were not together in bed, we first knew that Alec had been sleeping in Magnus' for quite some time now.


	5. But that's no excuse to treat me like---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this fight.

The alarm blared across the Institute, alerting everyone inside. Alec looked up, startled. He saw Magnus looking up as well, jaw clenched in surprise. Or anger he didn't know but when he turned to look at the warlock, he saw his retreating figure. He was about to say something, to stop him so they could continue what's needed to be talked about and yet, he couldn't force his voice to come out. He couldn't stop the man from walking away. As much as Alec wanted to, he couldn't think about himself, about Magnus or whatever's going on between them. He needed to find Jace. His parabatai's in danger and above all else, this was more important.

He walked away too, approaching the alarm showing Jace's face. Yes. This was more important.

Magnus angrily opened the door of the Institute and instantly magic a portal leading to his loft. His chest was heaving, nose flaring in annoyance. It took all of his will to stop himself from destroying a tree or those helpless bushes near him.

When's the last time he lost his control? Ever since he learned the magnitude of his power, he taught himself how to control its destructive ability. He wanted to help, not destroy. He wanted to nurture, not to kill. For the past centuries, no one had ignited this anger within him. Like he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. Like he wanted to cry in frustration. No one had managed to pull that out from him.

And yet, this annoying, stupid and selfish Nephilim was able to for just a couple of words. Magnus wanted to pull out his hairs in anger. He was hurt alright. But surprisingly, he was more mad at himself.

Magnus warned himself about this. About how Shadowhunters are. He'd seen first hand how parabatais are and he understand what's going on with Alec. But he still couldn't stop himself from hoping. From wishing that maybe Alec won't be the typical Nephilim that Magnus had known for all his life. That Alec would care. About him, about them.

How wrong he was. Above all, Nephilims would only care about themselves. Magnus knew Alec was young and if anything, had not experienced even half of what he had, but he couldn't believe how hurtful it was when Alec started shouting about Jace. Not caring about Magnus' reasons why he couldn't help the Shadowhunter in tracking his parabatai. It was like Alec would rather die to find Jace than live without him.

_How about me Alec? How about what I feel?!_

The portal lead him near his decanter; inviting him to grab a bottle and empty them in one go.

But he couldn't. His powers were too strong now and he need to control them. Or he might lose this loft instantly.

Instead, Magnus stripped his clothes and changed to a simple black sweatpants. He taught himself how to calm down and he'd never done this intense meditation for a very long time but maybe tonight was the right time. Opening the glass doors leading to the balcony, he snapped his fingers and blue orbs came out. It fizzled and he stopped. His magic always reflected his mood. At least they're blue. Heaving a breath and closing his eyes, he opened his palm and felt his power coming off them. The heat tickled his fingers, the magic coursing through his arms. He needed to concentrate. This was the point.

As soon as the orbs settled, he started to medidate. No Alexander tonight. Not worrying about those Nephilims he swore he won't care anymore. No parabatais drama. No Alexander.

The young Shadowhunter's face came in his mind, so clear and his magic faltered. Magnus' reprimanded himself. Not tonight. He needed this to himself.

Again.

Another blue orb came out. No Alexander tonight.


	6. It's all about archery Magnus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first date.

Magnus couldn't count how many dates he had in his life that ended up in utmost disaster. Most of those times were successful seeing as he had more experience between the two parties and knew what, when, where, why and how to react. He was funny and sociable; he knew how to make the other person laugh. He almost wrote a book entitled How to charm your date for dummies. Other warlocks come to him for love advice.

And yet, here he was. Walking side by side with his date, trudging the busy street of New York, not even seeing the beautiful lights surrounding the area, not even minding the mundanes with their fast life, not noticing the sparkling stars decorating the evening sky that was very unusual in their city.

This date, though exciting and overwhelming, was like a tornado. Quiet and seemed innocent while whirling on the vast open field. The next thing you knew, it grew bigger and bigger and it was too late to notice that it could create havoc. And you were left with nothing but destruction.

Magnus internally sighed. Where had his expertise went to? He recalled what happened earlier; knowing he didn't do anything wrong.

_Yes, you did something stupid warlock. You discussed your past relationships._

And when Alec returned his question, he knew the young Nephilim had opened a can of worms. A big one. It wasn't even a can. It was like...a barrel.

Yep. A barrel of worms. Squirming in delight for finding an escape route. Laughing at his face, mocking him.

And what pathetic excuse did he say? _I am who I am. You are who you are. And all the magic in the world can't change that._

_Way to go Magnus. Pathetic._

Magnus saw the facade of his loft. They were near and still Alec had not say anything. The man was walking along, hands on his back, looking everywhere except Magnus.

It hurt alright.

Magnus knew he was on the wrong too. Alexander was too innocent. The Shadowhunter never had any relationship and had not gotten close to anyone else except his family. Whatever they had and about to have will be the young man's first. Even Alec knowing his massive records of past relationships were a first. Maybe he saw his parabatai's ex-girlfriends or flings or Isabelle's flirtateous manner but Magnus bet those never came close to his own.

Magnus should have been careful. If he put himself in Alec's shoes, he'd be wary too. Or maybe not as he saw himself as an adventurous one. But not Alec. Alec thought all things and possible scenarios carefully. He's not one to simply jump off the ledge and lift the middle finger to everything else. Alec overthinks things.

Another sigh escaped Magnus lips and he quickly turned his head when he thought he saw Alec looked at him. It might had been an imagination since the young Nephilim's head was still turned in front once he looked up.

They reached the loft in complete silence. Magnus was already looking forward for a long night of whiskey and regret. Where did he put his favorite silk robes? In times like this, he needed comfort.

He chanced another glance at Alec and Magnus could almost hear the whirring of the man's brain. It made him nervous.

_Say something Magnus! You cannot end the night like this!_

He cleared his throat. "For a guy who's used to portal, I have to admit, nothing beats a late night stroll to the city..."

Magnus was honest when it came to Alec. He couldn't change his past but he knew himself, he neither cheated nor played with his past relationships' feelings. He'd always been loyal and passionate in each one of them.

But he couldn't say that to Alec. He knew that he couldn't convince the man through words. And yet, he didn't now how to express them in actions. How could he when the chance he got seemed to flew off course now.

Alec might never give him the time. The young man might call everything off. Alec was totally turned off, thought that he was a playboy, a complete lothario. Magnus internally cringed. He'd lose Alec tonight.

It's going to be a long night afterall.


End file.
